Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (10 - 1 \times 5)) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + (10 - 5)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 + (5)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 + 5) \times 3 $ $ = (15) \times 3 $ $ = 15 \times 3 $ $ = 45 $